The death of me
by i.have.love.written.on.my.arms
Summary: Sequel to His Toy... the aftermath of the RoryTristan situation... a year later... trory one shot...


Pairing: Rory/ Tristan

Follow up to His Toy

In Tristan's POV…

"Death of Me"

'This girl is going to be the death of me' I thought, as I was walking out of the hell hall called Chilton. She just flaunts that thing she calls her boyfriend in front of me, when she knows I like her. 

"Hey, Tris. You want to come over today, my parents are out of town?" Some girl, I don't know her name, she's probably one of my past conquests, asked me. I thought about it, since I had nothing to do, and I was in the mood for a lay, I agreed, and drove to her house.

"What's wrong?" The girl, Claire, asked, seeing that I wasn't into it. It wasn't like I wasn't into it, I just was thinking about Rory, and she has this way of captivating you… god, this is killing me. I have this beautiful girl on top of me and I keep thinking of Rory, who is pretty much using me.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just not in the mood." I said, and moved to get up, throwing Claire off of me.

"So, that's it. What, are you thinking about that Mary that won't give you the time of the day?" Claire shot at me, and I suddenly got defensive.

"Well, at least she's not as easy as you are skank." I said, leaning down to whisper into her ear, and left, driving to the one place I feel safe.

"Well, mom. It's been about 3 years, and I know that you didn't want me to turn out like this, cheating on my boyfriend with another guy, but it's too hard. I just want to belong. Look, I know you can't do anything, but I need you to know that I love you, and that Dad just works all the time, and Aubrea is turning into what you tried so hard for me to be. So, I just wanted to say hi and that I really need you right now. I love you." Rory said, sitting next to her mother's gravesite, hearing someone step on the leaves behind her.

"Sorry." I muttered, and looked up to see Rory with tears in her eyes, sitting at a gravesite.

"No Problem. So, what brings you here anyway." She asked me, and I looked down to a gravesite next to the one she was at.

"My mom. She died when I was like 8 and I've come here whenever I need to get away." I admitted to her. It was so weird, Rory seemed to bring out whatever I had hidden inside of me.

"I'm sorry." Rory apologized, but I shook my head.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, for everything I did to you last year. Honestly, I'm sorry." I apologized to her, and sat down next to her.

"You weren't the only one there." She said, and I nodded.

"Rory, can I ask you a question?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Last year, when we were together, did you want to do it, or…" He started to ask her but then faded off.

"I don't know. I think I might have. I know that my first time, I wanted it to be really special, and I wanted to be loved. But I guess I just loved the theory of being loved and wanted. But, if your asking if I regret it, then no. Because I know that you cared about me." Rory said, and I sighed.

"I still do care about you, you know." I said to her, and I think it took her by surprise, because she gasped.

"What, Tristan, I have a boyfriend." She started rambling, and I cut her off by kissing her. It wasn't one of those shut up kisses, it was a meaningful one, with all of our emotions into it. And by far, it was one of the best kisses I've ever had.

"Rory, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything, and I'll leave you alone." I said, and she muttered something, so I lifted her head up to me with my hand.

"I didn't feel anything." She said, and looked down.

"bull." I stated, and she gasped.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Bull, why can't you just admit it, I do care about you, and I know you care about me, too. So, just stop fighting it, Rory." I said, and she looked up at me, and kissed me hard.

"I love you." She whispered into my mouth while kissing me.

"I love you too." I said back to her, meaning every word…

Okay, this was the follow up to my story 'His Toy.' It's not really a continuation, it's more of a sequel, so if you like it or hate it, just press the pretty purple button and leave a comment.. you know you want 


End file.
